Foreign relations of Ruthenia
The foreign relations of Ruthenia is the policy of the Ruthene government by which it guides the interactions with other nations, their citizens and foreign organizations. This article covers the foreign policy of the Ruthenian Empire since the dissolution of the Parsian Empire in late 3216. Ruthenia maintains strong diplomatic relations with the Aquitanian Empire and with the Imperial Union of Gaia, while at the same time focusing on improving good relations with other countries on White Giant and the CentauDos System. International Membership Council of Centau Ruthenia is a founder member of the Council of Centau initiative signed in 3242 with Aquitania, Imperial Union of Gaia and Imperial Union of Constantine, one that could make an important contribution to White Giant security architecture in the 33rd century, though already at the time of its signing doubts were cast on whether this accord could deliver on these ambitious goals. Ruthenia is also member of all the subsidiary agencies like the Interplanetary Health Organization based in Massalia, Interplanetary Educational Resource Facility, Interplanetary Sports Council, Interplanetary Cultural & Natural Heritage Organization and the Council of Centau Environment Programme The Union The Empire of Ruthenia is a member of The Union Federation, one of the most largest military alliance. The 11-nation alliance consists of The West Republics and much of White Giant, including the nation with The Union's second largest military, the Aquitanian Empire. Under the The Union charter, Ruthenia is compelled to defend any Union state that is attacked by a foreign power. Actually the Union is searching more members and improve their air defenses after the great war. Mediation in international conflicts Ruthenia has played an important role in helping mediate international conflicts and has been particularly actively engaged in trying to promote a peace following the manrchy conflict between the Constantine and Aquitania reaching a traty in 3255. Before that during the Communist Crisis in Arendale, Ruthenia foreign minister announced to the council of centau the use of force to to keep the NPA from leaving Arendale following the first problems of the crisis, in 3247 the foreign minister and the Basileus signed a declaration of help in Delian land, along with allied military to maintain peace in the civil war, the military initiative was considered a rushed intervention in foreign matters and was largely disapproved by the Ruthene people. Foreign policies The Ruthenian Empire has embassies with different diplomatic missions with the objective of create a network of international and interstate relations, controlled by the empire and his allies. is the way in which it interacts with foreign nations and sets standards of interaction for its organizations, corporations and individual citizens. The officially stated goals of the foreign policy of the Empire of Ruthenia, as mentioned in the Foreign Policy Agenda of the Minister of Foreign Affairs, are "to build and sustain a more democratic, secure, and prosperous world for the benefit of the Ruthene people and the interstellar community." In addition, the minister of foreign affairs states as some of its jurisdictional goals: "measures to foster commercial intercourse with foreign nations and to safeguard Ruthene business abroad; international commodity agreements; international education; and protection of Ruthene citizens abroad and expatriation." this process revolved around treaty making. with the goal of recognition of the Ruthene State in Eridana and position itself as a strong state diplomatically in the world through diplomatic issues and agreements beneficial to the empire beyond the protection of all civilians in foreign lands and recognition of the Ruthene people as legitimate citizens by blood of the empire. Since 3260, the Basileus have classified the foreign matters of their foreign allies, becoming Ruthenia has strict policies when regarding the establishment of Foreign Affairs, but accepts any informal relations and the establishment of embassies are dependant of the Prime Minister. Geography White Giant Aquitania Main Article: Aquitanian-Ruthenian Relations Ruthenia foreign policy affirms its alliance with the Aquitanian Empire as its most important bilateral relationship in the world, evidenced by aligned political affairs between the Palace of Blanchernas and The Imperial Chancellery, as well as joint military operations carried out between the two nations. While both Ruthenia and Aquitania maintain close relationships with many other nations around the world, the level of cooperation in military planning, execution of military operations, economics cooperation, and intelligence sharing with each other has been described as "unparalleled" among major powers throughout the 33rd century. Constantine Ruthene relations with the Imperial Union of Constantine are complex. A great amount of trade between the two countries necessitates positive political relations thanks to both countries are members of the same Common Market, although occasional disagreements over official Constantine diplomacy over his neighbours and heir "overrated" expansion to the west, besides the foreign relations are in a low point, the Political status of Macedonia do occur. The Ruthene government criticizes Constantine on human rights issues. Erusea Both countries are members of The Union Federation and shares military and economics treaties for the shares of the common markets, the relations between the two countries are formal and enhanced thanks to the tourism and diaspora of Ruthene people in Erusea, the relations enhanced after the election of Antony Demetriou as Vice-President of Erusea, being an example for the formal relationship between the two countries. Victoria Victoria , does not have official diplomatic relations with Ruthenia and no longer receives diplomatic recognition from the Imperial government of the Empire, but it conducts unofficial diplomatic relations through its de facto embassy, commonly known as the "Ruthene Institute in Victoria (RIV)", and is considered to be a strong ally and supporter of the Empire of Ruthenia. Kebir Blue Gaia Main Article: Ruthenian-Gaia Relations The Empire of Ruthenia' relationship with Gaia is a very close one, with the Basileus Theodoros stating that "Ruthenia doesn't have a better friend in the world than Gaia". The relationship is formalized by the Educational treaty and the Gaia–Ruthenia diplomatic Agreement.vThe relationship continued to evolve throughout the second half of the 33rd Century, and today now involves strong relationships at the executive and mid levels of government and the military, the Imperial Ruthene government declare that "in the last ten years, Gaia has ascended to one of the closest one or two allies Ruthenia on the five worlds". Mandarr Despite the political rivalry between the two countries and the strong socialist influence of Mandarr in Ruthene political parties, the two countries have a cordial and armonious relationship, mutually admiring their governments. For Ruthenia, Mandarr is important for dealing with certain issues; such as terrorism, democracy, and how Ruthenian Empire project its relations with Soviet world, since Mandarr has the world's largest soviet population, and one that honors and respects religious diversity. Ruthenia eyes Mandarr as potential strategic allies in Kebir Blue and the Soviet Federation. Highlandic Federation Both countries have recently formal relationship after the agreement between the two countries, the Higlandic President Mario Draghi have declared the positive improvement between the two countries "We therefore look forwards to close ties, cooperation and relations within the future in regards to our two countries." Golden Rainbow Arendale Both countries have a unique relationship thanks for the military help in the Communist revolt in Arendelle, both countries are members of Council of Centau and Ruthenia has declared a "great friendship" between the Reinaldi and Daskalaris monarchies, Ruthenia has proposed the integration of Arendalle in the interplanetary politics in the election of the interplanetary assembly, both countries have cooperation in diplomatic agreements. Foreign Embassies in Ruthenia 1 - The Ruthene government position is "caution" against Constantino foreign policy, mainly because diplomatic attitudes that Ruthene imperial government considered inappropriate Current Issues Macedon name In late 3255, Ruthene-Constantine relations were at a low point. Ruthenia have cancelled the passports of numerous constantine citizens and blockade the entrance of Constantinian people, after the monarch of Constantine gave legality to Alberto Santino and his organized crime. Auronopolis regarded to the imperial union as obstructionist and a spoiler regarding to the protection of these mafias and worries about interference in the affairs of its neighbors. Ruthenia remains angry over the expansion of Constantino and the creation of the unrecognized state of Macedonia into the Great Palms, being for the vast majority of the population and the Imperial government as "puppet state and a depravation to the Selloi culture" After the aclaration of the Constantine Empress Victoria Souza, has renamed the country to Hamura to avoid problems and try to improve relations between the two countries, but the imperial government has declared poor compliance and hopes to see the results after solved the problem in the shortest time possible Arcadia name Embassy of Aquitania in Auronopolis argued strongly about the name "Arcadia" in his imperial archives and request a formal hearing in the imperial government to "replace that name to avoid future problems and lineages" the imperial government, after the imperial custom file agreed and changed the name to Neapolis and erased the name of their files, with a formal apologies to the Kaiser's office in Königsberg's Reichskanzlei. See Also * Aquitanian-Ruthenian Relations * Ruthenian-Gaia Relations * Visa policy of Ruthenia * Visa Requirements for Ruthene Citizens * Ruthenian Passport Category:Ruthenia Category:Foreign relations